State Stereotypes
by XxFleur1xX
Summary: A few of the states come across a video, '50 state stereotypes'. They don't seem to like it that much. What happens? A little fight breaks out of course, what does America have to say about all this? State OC, maybe OOC. Fatherly!America *a bit* Please R&R! Slight Language.


_**THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH 'DON'T LEAVE US'! **_

_**Yes, it has the same state OC's. Well, mostly.**_

_**America is all 50 states dad in this. And some ages may be different.**_

'_**Don't Leave Us' is not discontinued, don't worry. Just waiting a couple more days before updating, because I want at least one more review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own my state OC's. But if I owned Hetalia itself, they wouldn't be OC's.**_

_**This was inspired off of the YouTube video '50 state stereotypes in 2 minutes' which I also don't own.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

Hawaii and Alaska were sitting in the family room of America's house- which was technically also their house since they lived there- playing with Lego's.

It was pretty peaceful, until all the twins walked in. Well, except Massachusetts and Maine, mainly because Maine still refused to admit that she and Massachusetts were technically twins.

The Carolina's were fighting with the Dakota's and the two Virginia's were just plain out yelling at each other.

"I _DO NOT_ want to be you, you Washington DC wanna be!" West Virginia yelled at her twin.

"I WAS _NOT _first in lung cancer, you bitch! At least I'm not 'North Dakota, who is somehow worse than South Dakota!" North Carolina screamed.

"And I don't still accept Confederate money!" South Carolina followed.

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE FUCKING WASHINTGON DC!" Virginia might as well been heard all the way in Canada.

"At least I'm better than North Dakota!" South Dakota said, earning her a smack from ND.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" she screamed.

"Well, at least all of you are actually known as states! I AM A STATE GODDAMMIT!" Rhode Island really wasn't helping get rid of her stereotype.

"What are you all yelling about?" Hawaii asked, trying not to cry from the sudden yelling that had entered the room. Alaska was pretty much the same, but hey, they were four and five years old, give them a break.

"Shut up you, 'if you lived here, you'd be lazy too!'" Virginia yelled, making Hawaii finally burst out crying.

"Guys come on; it's just stupid stereotypes, just take the joke and laugh at them, like me." Nevada said walking in to comfort her younger sister upon hearing her sudden crying fit.

"Easy for you to say, yours is so true. You pretty much have no laws; we have more stuff to do than just schools!" Connecticut exclaimed.

"And it's not that boring in my state! We have some cool attractions…right?" Delaware joined in.

"No, you don't." all three pairs of twins said at the same time, looking over at the oldest state.

"Dude, what the _hell _is going on in here?!" America walked in, looking pretty mad.

"They're fighting over some dumb state stereotype video they watched." Nevada said, still rocking Hawaii back and forth trying to get her to stop crying.

"T-they called me lazy!" she hiccupped.

"It's okay sweetie." America said, taking the youngest state from the western one, trying to comfort her.

"Wait, what just happened?" Maryland said, walking in. She was just a little late, now wasn't she?

"Just go drink your wine and eat your lobster." The Carolina's rolled their eyes.

"The fuck…?" again, she still had no clue what was going on.

"Maryland, go look up some video called '50 state stereotypes', okay dude? I'll be in there in just a second." America instructed.

Two minutes later he returned trying not to laugh his head off while Maryland joined in with her sisters, looking pissed off.

"That's what made you all so mad?" the nation asked. "It's just a couple of stereotypes to make people laugh. It's nothing to get all worked up about. Especially not a good reason to make your youngest sister cry."

"Thank you. Finally, someone understands." Nevada sighed.

**OoOoOoO**

_**A/N: Love it? Hate it? See any mistakes? Please tell me! **_

_**So, I laughed pretty hard while writing this. **_

_**Anyways, please review!**_

_**Love.**_

_**Audrey/Amanda xox**_


End file.
